The adventurer known as William Alexander
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: Rated M for violence sex course language and some rape of both men and woman. [due to having berserk in this crossover]


The lonely fox

Chapter 1

Just leave me alone

Hey its been awhile sorry about that but life hasnt been very kind to me and im currently working two jobs UGH but anyway this is a naruto berserk dragons dogma skyrim and dragon age fanfic crossover.

I do not own these fantastic games and manga's nor do I gain anything out of this fanfic as this is nothing more then a fanfiction also this is rated M for violence sex course language and rape of both men and women. [because you know berserk]

Our story begins in the hidden leaf village or better known as konoha. Where we see a peaceful village that is hidden by a dense forest of trees. Where we see everyone in the village is just living out their lives in peace.

Well all but one as we head to the slums of konoha. Or better known as the entertainment district. Where we see men and women selling their bodies or selling and taking drugs. But we also see dance clubs bars and strip clubs.

But out of all of them we see a single bar. The bar was an old rustic bar where we see old wooden funiture and over seventy bottles of different drinks on the alcohol rack. We see various people sitting in the booth as some drank alone or in groups. But also there was a large board with various papers on it. Some people were in front of the board as some were talking to the bar owner.

All but one as we see a young tanned eighteen year old man. Who had long dark brown hair. He also had long bangs that framed his handsome face. Where he had soft gentle dark brown eyes as he had a handsome nose and smooth soft lips.

(haircut 21 dragons dogma)

He sat at the barstool as he wore some sort of leather armor and leather pants as he wore iron leather bracers on his strong arms. Many of the patrons looked at him mainly the women of the bar. They all stared at the man as they lightly blushed as he had rock hard muscles yet his skin looked soft as a babies skin.

underarmor:leather armor

arms:Ancient bangles

legs:Denim hosen

Leg armor:Mercenary slogs

Many of the women wanted to talk to him. But they all saw that he wanted to be alone. Especially with how he was clenching his fists as they also saw the long double edged sword that was strapped to his waist. Which looked like a cheap iron sword but it was worn down as if it had been used for a long time.

(Dragons dogma iron sword)

The young man drank as he just wanted to get wasted and forget about the past. But as if fate had something else in mind. The doors of the bar had opened. He shifted his eyes as his face remained facing the bar. But when he saw who had entered his eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands as his fists cracked.

Because at the door of the bar was the saidaime hokage as he looked at the young tanned man. The hokage frowned as he caught his narrowed eyes of hatred and betrayal.

He began to walk towards him as he ignored the patrons of the bar who were shocked. Because they would never see or imagined the hokage coming to a lowly bar. Much less one from the slums but all eyes layed on the young man as the hokage sat beside him.

Many couldnt hear or ease drop as the hokage had brought his anbu with him as they surrounded the hokage. Much to the young mans anger as he knew that he had to go to another bar. Unless he wanted to be questioned.

He sighed as the hokage spoke how are you doing william. The now named william spoke as the hokage and the anbu sensed the hatred rolling off of him as he seethed in anger. What do you want hokage cant you see that im trying to drink in peace...for once.

The hokage sighed as he knew that he deserved his hatred as he looked at the once smiling young whiskered tanned boy. Who was now a handsome muscular whiskerless young man. He mentally groaned as he said I just wanted to talk and see if you are interested in joining the shinobi academy.

His last sentenced made the young man leak out a ton of killing intent as many of the patrons left the bar as it made the hokage weary as it made the anbu slightly nervous as they heard.

 **FUCK YOU** that was all that was seethed out of the young mans mouth as he chugged down his drink and slammed down the money on the table. Which covered his tab as he was about to walk off. Untill one of the anbu tried to stop him. Hey you will stay put untill the hokage says other wise.

But all he got was a hard hit from williams back hand. Which sent the anbu flying back abit and landed on his back as he groaned in pain. While his fellow anbu grabbed the hilts of thier swords untill the hokage raised his hand. In which they calmed down. William didnt even look back as he just left the bar. Much to the hokage's sadness as he asked the bartender for a drink as the bartender nodded as he gave the old man a drink.

Where he began to think of the once grinning thirteen year old blonde boy. Who called him jiji and then the day he was betrayed by not only him. But everyone as he was sent to prison for a crime that he didnt do. Which was murder of a shop owner that had kicked naruto out before he died. The hokage tried everything to protect him. But it was either prison or execution as the entire civilian council and two of the main shinobi clans. The hyuuga and the uchiha clans of the shinobi council had ordered it. But he thought that naruto would be safe in prison as he thought that he would be sent to a normal cell. In where he would see him every now and then.

But unfortunatly he couldnt see him at all as the boy was sent to the deepest darkest and the most secured prison. Iron rock a dwarven made prison where the walls of the prison were lined with anti chakra runes. Where the prison was made from dwarven metal. The hardest and strongest metal in the elemental country.

The saidaime was heart broken as the prison had many tales of torture violence and the rumors of prisoners going insane. He also saw naruto's cell which was deep underground where no light can be seen. He watched in sadness as naruto was chained to a wall of his cell and the only time he had seen any form of light was from the food server. Who would stop by three times a day.

He had tried to send naruto to a normal cell but he had no control over the matter as the fire daimyo had ordered that he be placed in there. Thanks to the pleas of the civilian council. So he had never seen or heard of the boy. Untill four years later where everything had changed.

The kyuubi no yoko which was sealed inside of naruto uzumaki was free. Everyone panicked as the beast destroyed the prison as it ran towards the village. Where it destroyed a quarter of the village. Before it fled the village leaving many dead and many destroyed buildings.

When it had disappeared from the village. The hokage took charge as he got everyone together as he found out that over twenty thousand villagers had been killed. But he also found out that only a quarter of the village was destroyed also.

He remained calm but inside he was scared and worried. Because if the kyuubi was freed then what happened to naruto. He wanted to go check on the uzumaki but before he could do anything he had to wait untill he got everything under control. The next day was a day of mourning as the village mourned for the dead once more from the demon fox.

It was also the day he had met naruto again. In where he thought he would see a dead body. Because the entire prison was destroyed including the entrance of the underground cells.

He walked down those long narrow staircases while ignoring the roasted bodies of dwarves elves and humans. He only had one thought and that thought was naruto. He stopped walking as he was in naruto's corridor he stood there as he ordered his anbu to check the cells. The anbu immediatly started checking the many cells. But to only frown as they saw many charred bodies that looked to be screaming in pain and fright.

The hokage grew sad that the kyuubi must have also killed naruto. Untill **HOKAGE WE FOUND HIM** as the hokage ran down a hallway as he saw a small cell in where he saw a young man with long messy hair. In which had reached down to his chest but also it covered his entire face. Where he had his arms and legs bound against the wall of his cells by steel shackles

The hokage saw that he was extremely pale and malnurished. But he also saw alot of blood as he saw a katana had been embedded in his chest. In which had pierced his heart.

But he also saw a charred body of a guard infront of the young man. The hokage and his anbu had released the pale young man. In which they laid him down on the stone floor. The hokage looked concerned as he knew this was naruto. But something was off he thought he would see a young man with blonde hair. Not a young man with dark brown hair and the other thing was that the seal seemed to have melted off leaving a large burn mark on his stomach. He looked at the young man concerned and was thinking to much to even notice the anbu pulling out the katana. But when it came out he and his anbu were shocked as a hand grabbed his wrist as he was kicked in the face.

Causing many to look at the laid downed young man who was taking deep breaths as he clutched his chest in pain as he wiggled around in pure agony as the hokage saw that the large bleeding hole was healing. In a incredibly fast rate that was even faster then the kyuubi's healing.

When it finished the pale young man had passed out. Leaving many in shock untill the hokage ordered them to carry him out as they did. They traveled back to the village. Where the he was treated as he also found something out. Because many of the doctors were baffled as they looked at his chakra pools.

Because he now only had civilian level chakra or maybe even lower then that. But also he found out that he was alive due to absorbing some of the kyuubi's chakra. In which had been filtered through out his entire body. In which it had not only kept him alive but it had also healed all of his wounds but the kyuubi's chakra had completly disappeared from his body.

Leaving a weak chakraless naruto who would now be a civilian. Unless he was trained and learned how to fight with such low chakra. But also to hopefully increase it. The hokage was shocked at this new development. But the worst news was the fact that the kyuubi had not only escaped and attacked the village. But it also ended the namikaze and the uzumaki bloodlines. Because thanks to the kyuubis chakra it erashed everything while replacing everything. Meaning that it destroyed his bloodlines and created new ones. Hiruzen looked sad and asahmed that he had not only put the son of his late successor in prison. But also took away his son from him and his wife as naruto was no longer their son. He clenched his hands as he thought of many ways of helping the young boy.

Especially with danzo out of the picture of trying to make him into a weapon. Because currently he thinks naruto is dead and that he wouldnt want a civilian as a weapon. But even if he did vote on it he wouldnt get any support. Since most of the civilian council were executed. Since it was found out that the reason the kyuubi was freed was because of the civilians or rather the civilian council.

Who hired a guard to kill naruto. In which he had succeded as the village was now being rebuilt. Thanks to the deceased council members and thier families using their money to pay for all of the damages.

Everything was back to normal well almost normal. Because naruto had yet to awaken. The hokage looked at the sleeping young dark brown haired man who now had no whiskers and no seal on his stomach. He also looked weak and in constant pain as he was informed that because of the sudden chakra loss. The young man would be in some pain for a couple of months.

two month later

In the middle of night the hokage was currently working on paperwork. Or rather he was now reading a certain orange book as he had finished the paperwork. A long time ago because most of the civilian council were now dead. Meaning less paperwork or just fifty pages of requests.

He giggled untill an anbu appeared in the room as he shouted. Hokage naruto uzumaki is gone. The hokage got up as he shouted out commands to find the young pale man.

Hours seemed to pass by and it wasnt untill early morning that the hokage had found the young man ontop of the hokage monument. The two didnt say anything untill what do you want hokage said naruto.

The hokage had so many questions and so many regrets as he couldnt say them all but one how are feeling naruto?. It was a simple question and a question that was answered by a cold response. Besides the fact that im finally free from that hell hole. But also knowing that I held the kyuubi no yoko since birth and the fucking fact that im alive.

Naruto clenched his hands as blood dripped from them as he turned his head and said how do you think I feel. The hokage couldnt say anything as all he could do was stare at the young mans eyes. Which were once filled with happiness and confidence were filled with pain betrayal and anger.

All the hokage could do was just stand there and look at those terrifying eyes. Untill if you have nothing else to say then im going home. The hokage wanted to stop him but he couldnt regret and shame had made him silent and still.

The naruto that he remembered was dead and now. A new naruto was born and a new one that made everyone that once knew him look at him in shame and regret.

A year later

The hokage still couldnt face naruto or the now named william. Naruto had changed his name because he didnt want anyone to remember him or know that he was alive. The reason why he feared the civilians blaming him again and that he actually liked his new life. Where no one knew him and that he was actually accepted for who he was. So he legally changed his name to William Alexander a name from the west. He no longer wore the orange jumpsuit. Instead he wore clothing from the west. A linen button shirt denim pants and dusk shoes.

He had no idea of how the young man had changed so much in just a couple of monthes. Because he had simply vanished one day and never came back untill. Four months had passes by as a stranger came out of no where named William Alexander.

A lone warrior of the newly established adventure guild. Adventure guild he always lightly chuckled at the old stories of the adventure guilds of the west. He also still couldnt believe that thanks to the kyuubi's freedom that monsters have started appear all over the elemental country.

It started off small as sightings then villagers being attacked on the road and then a small village was attacked as men and women went missing. While the village was destroyed he thought it was just bandits or rogues. Untill one day a monster or rather a group of goblins were seen by anbu scouting the villages walls.

It was also the day that an adventurer from the west came by that day. A young thirty year old man by the name of barnaby came by and slaughtered them. Where he introduced himself to not only to hiruzen but the entire council. Where he explained that adventurers from the west were being hired by the daimyo.

To be hired to take down the ever growing monsters but also establish adventure guilds in shinobi villages. Danzo thought of using them as military reserves. Untill barnaby explained that adventurers were not mercenaries or vagabonds. Well some were but the adventure guild was made up of civilians harlots thugs homeless and streetrats. So danzo ignored barnaby as he explained the purpose the adventure guild. The adventurers hunted monsters gather materials and protect the civilians. While barnaby explained that the adventure guild were only employed to hunt and kill monsters and nothing more.

A couple of monthes have passed since then and now the village had over fifty adventurers in the konoha's adventure guild. Including William Alexander aka naruto uzumaki who was currently a copper rank.

(Yes the adventure guild had ranks like the shinobis like so.)

Adventure guild konoha shinobi

Copper Genin

Steel Chunin

Silver Jonin

Gold anbu

Platinum kage

He still couldnt believe that naru...or rather william was now an adventurer. A rather good one if the rumors from the other adventures were true. He came out of no where in the adventure guild of takigakure where he started off weak and inexperienced. Untill he became the apprentice of kenshiro dusk an adventurer of the west.

(IM BACK BITCHES :D)

He trained under kenshiro for a couple of monthes untill he was qualified to take on the copper rank test. Which was to take down goblins by himself. In which he had passed with flying colors but also he got an extra bonus for saving the men and women who were captured by the goblins.

Which also greatly disturbed him of the fact that the monsters captured men and women who were turned into breeding tools for the monsters. He still couldnt believe that monster children can be born in three weeks. But also become adults in just a month.

He was thankful of the daimyo asking the adventurers of the west to aid the elemental country or be overun by monsters. Where his village would be burned to the ground as the people of konoha would be either dead or become breeding tools to the monsters.

But also the threat of other monsters that he had yet to see such as ogres trolls cyclops giants dragons argonians saurians khajiit harpies hobgoblins orcs and other unholy monsters ran amok in the elemental country. But not all monsters are evil or bad as some monsters have taken residence in the village as labourers or hired help.

He thought that the monsters would be slaughtered by the adventure guild. But to his surprise the adventure guild had hired most of them. He had asked barnaby why did the adventure guild hire the monsters. Banarby's answer had made him even more surprised as he heard. Because why should we ignore workers and beings trying to change and get a second chance at life.

It was on that day that hiruzen learned that the monsters that lived in konoha are outcasts traitors or simply monsters trying to live a peaceful life.

He wondered how did barnaby know that the monsters were traitors or outcasts. So he asked him and banaby's answer was that none of the monsters had tribal markings on them. Which was a symbol of them being apart of a tribe or serve the great demon.

The great demon was the master of all monsters kinda like a god or goddess to them. But not all monsters serve under him or her its still debatable. But those that serve him are apart of a tribe or clan where those that dont serve him are considered. Traitors outcasts or the unblessed it was these monsters that help and work with the adventurers guild.

But now some have started working for konoha as some monsters have even joined the shinobi rank. While others joined the adventures guild. But unlike the shinobis the adventures guild keeps an eye on the monsters that joined their ranks.

Hiruzen sighed as he took a good gulp from his glass of cider. Which was a new drink from the west and also his now favorite drink. Hiruzen lightly burped as his mind went to william regret and sadness filled his mind and also he sighed that he wish that william would join the shinobi academy.

But knowing his parents he is stubborn to the bone. He smiled as he remembered williams parents and how they are probably disappointed with him and his students who have never even seen naruto once.

He wondered how they would react to the adventurer known as william alexander. He sighed as he wish that day would never happen. But knowing his luck you never know what may happen.

He drank a couple of ciders to steady his nerves as he thought of how to gain williams trust again. But seeing nothing he sighed and left the bar as he payed his tab and returned to his tower.

Meanwhile

William chugged an entire glass of dwarven ale as he slammed down his drink as he said fucking old man. He looked down as his face was sad as a lone tear fell from his face as he thought. Cant he see *sniff* I dont want to be a shinobi.

William looked down in sadness as he didnt hate the old man or rather jiji. He was just filled with anger and disappointment that should have disappeared by now. He remembered what his teacher had taught him and remembered to never give in to anger and to never hate someone unless they have hurt you.

The old man did hurt him but he did atleast try to help him during his trial. He just sighed as he drank untill *PAT* he lightly caughed as someone had patted him on the back as he tried to drink. He looked at the person who did it and saw a young dwarven man by the name of leo ironrock. He had shoulder length dark blonde hair and a big bushy blonde beard.

The dwaven man smiled and said HOWS IT GOING MY FRIEND. william lightly chuckled at his companion's antics. He smiled a fox like grin and said oh you know leo trying to get drunk and forget shit. Leo laughed as he said HAHAHAH THATS THE WAY TO GO MY FRIEND.

So anyways why the long face did you get denied by a woman or what. william sighed and said I wish but nope its just the old man trying to make me into a shinobi. Che leo spat on the ground and said and why does he want you of all people. I mean I get that your a great copper rank but your no silver or gold rank my friend.

*Sigh* I know leo but I think hes just full of guilt and regret from when I was sent to prison remember. Oh right I forgot about that heh sorry I have been drinking since dawn. william felt a sweat drop as he looked at the clock and saw that it was nine pm.

Hahaha im still amazed by how much you dwaves drink. Leo smirked as he said I could say the same thing about how you humans get so drunk with only a couple of drinks.

Oh is that a challenge my friend william grinned as leo smirked and said and what of it was. I would say bring it on you dwarven bastard. Leo grinned as he raised his hand up and said alright the first one to pass out losses and the winner gets half of the losers next job's payment.

William smiled and said your on as they shook hands as they both then heard. Oh are you two doing a bet with out us. The two turned their heads and saw their two other companions. The first was a wood elf man by the name of vincent silverwood.

He was from a place called oaken falls as he wore leather armor from his clan. Before he left his home to become an adventurer as he has long dark brown hair done up in a ponytail. While he had golden soft skin as he had dark brown eyes. He was a pretty man as he was femine and most of the time he was hit on by men.

(Dalish armor dragons age)

The last of their companions was an argonian woman. The argonian woman was named wujeeta. She was once a skooma addict before william had not only helped her. But he also let her live with him as a roommate.

She wore leather armor and had two steel daggers strapped to her hip. Wujeeta smirked and said my friends it is unwise to not ask others to join a challenge. Especially a drinking one where we all know who will win.

(skyrim leather armor and steel daggers)

Leo laughed and said hah that was only one time my dear. But this time im a bit buzzed and not plastered like last time. But also you joined after we had our tenth pint spoke vincent as he narrowed his eyes at the chuckling wujeeta.

Hehehe what can I say my friend afterall im the rogue of the group remember. So I always play dirty and play even rougher in bed as william flinched as he felt wujeeta's tail sliding against his crotch.

He remained calm and smirked as he grabbed hold of the tail and began to rub the spikes of it. Wujeeta let out a small moan as she covered her mouth as she looked away while blushing.

William grinned as wujeeta raised her pint and yelled out PROSIT!. Soon the sounds of drinking yelling and flirting can be heard all throughout the night.

Chapter 1 end

I hope that you enjoyed this story so far and I know there were lots of crossovers and I dont know when the second chapter will come out but untill then see ya next time. :3


End file.
